ROBLOX
ROBLOX is a massively multiplayer online social game where players are able to create and publish their own virtual worlds using building tools and Lua. Players can earn or purchase ROBUX, which can be cashed into real-world money. There are over 29 million games and approximately 56 million active/1.1 million peak concurrent players playing a total of 496 million hours each month The ROBLOX Corporation. Retrieved from https://corp.roblox.com/ . Since the official release of ROBLOX in 2006, this site has been growing faster gradually. As of May 10th, 2017. 300 million accounts have been created. According to David Baszucki, the owner of ROBLOX. Roblox has about 9 million of monthly active users on February 2016 (not including guests and visitors) [2] History In December 2003 and January 2004, ROBLOX was known as Dynablocks , but the name was changed to ROBLOX in the same year on January 30, 2004. ROBLOX alpha testing ended in February 2005 and beta testing began on the same year. In April 2006, ROBLOX was fully released to everyone with multiplayer games. Features ROBLOX is available on Windows, Mac, iOS, Android, Xbox One and on the Windows Store. People interested in getting more involved with ROBLOX can make an account, but they can play as a guest. Users choose their own username and password, and can then create their own places. Users also have their own character, which can be customized via catalog purchases, and they can participate in social aspects of ROBLOX such as the forum, messages and friend requests. Free users are limited to 1 active place and free items in the catalog but they can buy Builders Club or ROBUX. Places Places are the most important thing on ROBLOX. They are created by users and can be played by other users. Players can create unlimited amount of places, but active places amount is different for each membership type: * Free users - 1 active place * Former BC (players whose BC membership has expired) - 5 active places * BC - 10 active places * TBC - 25 active places * OBC - 100 active places ROBLOX provides templates for users which don't know how to start. Catalog Catalog is a place where users can buy items to customize their character. Free users are limited to free items released by ROBLOX and old not updated t-shirts released in 2007–2008 without costing any ROBUX. ROBLOX doesn't give a daily ROBUX reward to free users, as it did with tickets (Builders Club members get it) and doesn't provide clothing creators a way to sell their clothing for free. Library Similar to the catalog, the library is used by users and developers to release models, scripts, audio, decals, meshes and plugins to other ROBLOX users. All items on the library that are available for purchase are free, and any user may take items to place in their inventory. You can have unlimited items from the library, and some groups place their models on the library to make it easier for them to be used in multiple games. Blog ROBLOX runs a blog, where they post about released updates and show developers creations. Forum There is a ROBLOX forum made for posting and socializing with other people in a text-based format. Groups There are many groups on ROBLOX. All users can join them, but only Builders Club members can create them (for 100 ROBUX). My Feed My Feed shows what friends posted by "What are you up to?" box. Friend Activity Friend Activity shows games that friends played last time. Gallery Default Character 2014-.jpg|Default appearance of male player Female Default 2014-.jpg|Default appearance of female player New Guest.png|The former look of a guest (a player without an account)|link=Guest ExampleOfHighCatalogPrices.JPG|Catalog My Profile.png|Profile page of player RobloxHomePage2016.png|Homepage Roblox logo.png|ROBLOX logo from 2010-2015 StudTop.png|The top of a ROBLOX stud. 2017 ROBLOX logo.png|The ROBLOX logo as of January 10, 2017 Account_Deletion.jpg|Account Deletion|link=http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Ban Roblox 2004.png|2004 logo of ROBLOX DefaultGuest2.png|The new look of a default guest. Roblox v1.png|The first 2004 logo of ROBLOX External links References 2. https://twitter.com/DavidBaszucki/status/705795010180968448